Harry Smith: Here to Entertain You!
Harry Smith: Here to Entertain You! is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in July 2016. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith in the garden tying James Smith upside down, threatening to lower him into Fluffster's litter tray unless he lets him steal all his savings. After tossing a mouldy plum at him, Harry notices Mae MacDonald prancing around in her garden to will.i.steal's 'Lat's Goe'. She boasts about getting a County Genesiscide record on Jig Jig Evolution Teeny Bopper Mix - she is celebrating by throwing a party, which Malcolm MacDonald has booked Lisa Johnson to perform at! Harry gets excited, only for Mae to yell that she wouldn't invite him even if she got paid a million pounds! He screams with rage. Harry soon hears Mae squealing over Lisa not being able to arrive until six o'clock despite the party starting at four! He gets an idea...he will fool the moody girl's parents by pretending to be a filler entertainer, so he will already be in Mae's house by the time Lisa turns up, free to watch her performance! To make sure nobody will suspect a thing he forces James to sneak into the party with him, otherwise he will tell Grace Smith that his goody-goody brother got a C on yesterday's maths test. James agrees, then bursts his nappy. Later the guests (Louisa McIntyre, Christine Peel, Natalie Skelly, Natasha Sagdiyev, Freya Clifton and Zoe Kennedy) arrive at Mae's house. Once the coast is clear Harry and James tiptoe into her front drive. The two boys then catch a whiff of methane...Fartero the Smelly Magician arrives in a RustTrucket 4000! Harry grabs one of James' Fancy Hippos plushies and rips the head off, causing him to burst into tears. While trying to comfort James, Harry lies to Fartero that Mae's party is cancelled due to the boiler blowing up; the stinky entertainer lets out a sad squeaker and drives off. Harry and James slip pig masks on and ring the doorbell. Mae's mother Susan MacDonald answers - Harry explains they are substitute entertainers for Fartero due to his rectum exploding from eating Fancy Hippos Healthy Husks. Susan locks them in the cupboard under the stairs while Mae is taking forever to decide which Eyephone cover will match her outfit best. Now for the next phase of the plan...Harry and James stuff their clothes with old coats and position the masks to create dummies of themselves. They search for somewhere else to hide for the two hours before Lisa shows up - they crawl into a covered trolley with a gigantic No Direction cake inside. Harry scoffs a chunk to find that it is surprisingly delicious. The two boys eat the entire cake before falling asleep. At six o'clock James wakes up to the feeling of the trolley moving. Harry awakens after it rumbles over a Fartleys jelly cube, then he peeks outside...Susan and Malcolm are wheeling the pair into the garden, where Mae and the guests are giggling with excitement! Their faces turn white. Malcolm announces that before the girls can chow down on cake, there is a surprise for them...a curtain rises to reveal Lisa on a stage, ready to perform! She starts off by singing two heavy metal style songs exclusive to her upcoming debut album; the party guests cheer while Harry is beaming. Afterwards she struts over to the trolley to reveal the cake! Harry lets off an enormous fart, causing everyone to cough and cover their noses so they can make a quick getaway. James freezes with shock - everyone at the party blames the stinky nappy poo-poo baby for eating the whole cake and uses Hyper Soakers to spray expired milk at him! Natalie and Zoe give him an atomic wedgie; he cries like a little girl as Harry rolls on the floor laughing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes